


The Vex Are Back In Town

by 00FFFF



Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Gen, Mind Control, Oneshot, Vex Magic, season 7, some horror, the vex are Not Nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26292328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00FFFF/pseuds/00FFFF
Summary: They’ve been planning this for nearly three seasons now. Cub and Scar have always managed to push them back, keep them under control. But now that they’ve sworn not to use Vex magic anymore, Cub hasn’t been keeping an eye on them.The Vex are back.And they’re not planning on leaving again.
Comments: 22
Kudos: 63





	The Vex Are Back In Town

Scar leans back in his throne. It feels nice, like he was somehow always meant to sit here. He brushes his fingertips across the diamond arm rests. It feels... _powerful._ Honestly, a greater show of power doesn’t exist on this here server. 

He and Cub swore off Vex magic this season, but Scar’s been sneaking in little bits, homages to them, if you will. The floor underneath the bright blue carpet is made of solid Vex magic, for example. The crystals he gathered a couple months back he infused with their energy to make their effects more believable.

And the throne? That’s just the icing on the cake. A symbol, if you will.

_You’ve done well,_ they whisper to him, and Scar almost tumbles right off of his seat when he hears them.

He knew it! They’re still here! They’re back! _They’re back!_

_We never left,_ they giggle, and Scar feels that familiar tingle in his fingertips as he trails meaningless patterns atop the diamond blocks.

_Would you take us back?_ They ask, and Scar is nodding before they can even finish their question.

He can see them. He hasn’t seen them in a long time, but their smiles are warm and inviting. They’re glad to see him, he knows.

_We are! We are!_ They laugh. Scar is tempted to laugh with them.

Oh, how he missed them. How much he missed their power. Pranks just aren’t the same without that Vex touch. Buildings aren’t the same without that spark of life, that spark of _chaos._

There’s a mask in his hands. When did he pick it up? 

The striking blue and white features stare at him. Smiling at him. Welcoming him.

Scar doesn’t need to be told to put it on. He knows how this works.

The world goes dark, before it returns twice as vibrant.

He smiles.

_It’s good to be back._

\----

”Where’s your mask, Bdubs?”

Bdubs flinches at the sound of his voice. It always feels like it could cut him like a knife. So sharp. So cold. He stops in his tracks, not willing to disappoint his mayor.

He doesn’t know when Scar changed. It was gradual, in retrospect. But he promised he’d stand with him as the Captain of the Mayor through everything. That includes this.

Bdubs looks at the ground.

“It’s in my office,” He says, voice low.

“Well why aren’t you wearing it?” Scar says, looking down at him from atop his throne.

“It’s... it’s been getting harder and harder to get it off, Scar. It hurts. I don’t want to-”

“You don’t have to take it off, you know.”

That catches him by surprise. Scar cutting him off or interrupting him isn’t something new, but it’s _what_ he says that intrigues him.

“I don’t?” 

Wearing the mask hadn’t been the problem. Not at all. In fact, he _liked_ wearing it. He liked the surge of energy he felt flowing through his veins when he wore it. He liked feeling that much closer to his mayor. It was getting it _off_ again that always hurt. Like he was pulling his own skin off. And he always felt so, _so tired_ afterwards. 

“Try this one,” Scar pulls a new one seemingly out of nowhere, tossing it down for Bdubs to catch. Immediately upon contact with the cold porcelain he feels that familiar rush of energy. Of _magic._

“It should fit much better,” Scar smiles at him.

Bdubs turns the mask around in his hands, inspecting it. It looks like any other Vex mask, and it feels... warm. It’s buzzing with energy. Somehow different from the cold piece of porcelain he’s been forced to wear the past few days.

Scar’s his mayor. Bdubs will do whatever he tells him to. And who is he to deny such a request?

Bdubs raises the mask to his face.

\----

<cubfan135> X

<cubfan135> xisuma

<cubfan135> they’re back. I don;t know how but they;re back

<Xisuma> What?

<cubfan135> I went to see scar and i saw Them in his eyes

<Xisuma> ?

<cubfan135> i don’t know how but they’re back

<cubfan135> I ran. I don’t know how much longer i have. I’ve felt their pull too but i’ve been ignoring it

<cubfan135> i should have known that they’d come after scar too

<cubfan135> dammit I should have KNOWN

<Xisuma> cub? what's going on???

<cubfan135> If i say their name they’ll find me quicker

<cubfan135> he asked me where you were

<cubfan135> i said i didn’t know. I think they’re coming for you next

<cubfan135> i dont know what they have planned but i need to warn you

<Xisuma> you’re scaring me, cub. is everything okay?

<cubfan135> it is

<cubfan135> no, it isn’t

<cubfan135> i don’t know what to do

<cubfan135> oh god

<cubfan135> we’re going to lose everything

<cubfan135> everything he and i worked so hard for to keep

<cubfan135> scar’s gone already;;. He’s been taken

<cubfan135> don’t trust him. That’s not scar anymore

<Xisuma> Cub, you have to tell me what’s wrong.

<cubfan135> they’re not gonna let me get away with this

<cubfan135> i told them no 

<cubfan135> they don’t like hearing no

<Xisuma> Who?? Who are you talking about, cub?

<cubfan135> get into the void. justt, Somewhere else. away

<cubfan135> your base isnt safe, once they find out they’ll let themselves in

<Xisuma> cub, are you okay???

<cubfan135> it won’t be long

<cubfan135> i’m sorry

<Xisuma> Please, i’m worried. Where are you? I’m TPing over

<cubfan135> NO

<cubfan135> STAY AWAY-

<cubfan135> sshit they’re here

<cubfan135> i’ll try antyhing to keep them off

<cubfan135> get to saffety. Tell evenrybody

<cubfan135> i’m sorry

<Xisuma> Cub?

<cubfan135> theyhheheehehehhehhejrjejjrjejejjejejajsjsjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj

<Xisuma> Cub????????

<Xisuma> Cub, talk to me! 

<Xisuma> Please,

<Xisuma> code says you’re still okay, but... 

<cubfan135> Sorry about that

<cubfan135> I don’t know what overcame me there

<Xisuma> Everything okay?

<cubfan135> Yes, I’m fine

<cubfan135> Never been better

<cubfan135> Feels like I’ve hit my head. Man, what an episode.

<cubfan135> Sorry you had to see that

<Xisuma> ...

<Xisuma> I’ll take your word for it, okay? 

<Xisuma> but as soon as I see that something’s wrong I’m ringing the alarm bells

<cubfan135> Of course! 

<cubfan135> Let me get back to my minigames

<cubfan135> I hope to see you here soon! :)

<Xisuma> take care, cub

<cubfan135> You too!

_\----_

Ren dives to the side as the ground opens up beneath his feet yet again. Another giant crystal bursts up out of the ground at an incredible speed and with an immense force. It would have hit him if he didn’t dodged it, and he knows he’s lucky for having done so. Ren feels his heart hammering against his chest, adrenaline keeping him on edge, on the lookout for any signs of more of those strange things.

He’d just come to stock Bigger Logz and check his profits, when one particularly large crystal shot up into the sky and impaled his blimp, sending it crashing onto the ground. That prompted him to take cover, but as he looked around he saw that nowhere across the shopping district was safe; blue crystals were popping up left and right, the air crackling with their, he assumed, magical energy.

Ren grabs his communicator, only knowing of one person who might be able to fix this. Let alone know what the hell is going on. He, in his rush however, fails to notice that he opened up the main chat instead of a private one.

<Renthedog> X you have to come over quickly

<Renthedog> the shopping district. there’s crystals everywhere

<ZombieCleo> ????

<Renthedog> something’s wrong

<Renthedog> i don’t know where the others are

<Docm77> What??? I’m coming over as well

<Renthedog> no!!!!! it’s dangerous! I’ve never

<Renthedog> actually wait no i HAVE seen this before

<Renthedog> but much smaller. back in season 5 at my base

<Xisuma> are you saying that cub and scar are behind this??

<Xisuma> i just talked to cub, he isn’t even near the shopping district

<Renthedog> i don’t know, X. shops are being destroyed left and right. these crystals are much ;arger than beforeiofofkdkkkkkkkjllllllllllll

<Xisuma> Ren?????

<Welsknight> :O

<Renthedog> had to dodge another one

<Renthedog> get her e quick

<Xisuma> BRT

Not a moment too late does Xisuma appear before Ren with his telltale purple particles. The ground starts to shake and groan beneath their feet and Ren doesn’t hesitate to tackle Xisuma out of the way. They look back and moments later the ground where they stood bursts open and another crystal shoots out, rivalling the tall one that punctured his blimp earlier.

“Oh my days...” Xisuma says, and Ren helps him upright.

“What do you think?” Ren asks him.

“It can’t be the Vex. It _can’t_ be, I blocked them at the start of the season. Prevented them from even getting close!”

The crystal crackles with energy. If Ren listens carefully he can hear a low buzz emanate from it.

Xisuma looks deep in thought. Ren hears other voices yelling and shouting in the distance. Next to him Xisuma pulls out his communicator and swipes through various screens.

“There’s others here still. We have to get them out. I... I don’t like the look of this at all.”

“X, what do you mean?”

“Maybe Cub was right. Maybe they _are_ back. Ren, listen to me.”

Ren looks Xisuma in his eyes through his purple visor.

“Get everybody you can find and _go._ Get as far away from here as possible. I don’t know how, but the Vex have returned. They’re here. I’m going to attempt to talk to them, see if they’re willing to reason. I don’t want any of you getting hurt in the meantime so get to safety.”

“Wh- where are we supposed to go?!” Ren asks. 

“As far away as possible. I’ll lift the world border if needed. Grab as much as you can carry and _go. Run.”_

Ren nods hesitantly, and then more confident when he hears another scream in the distance.

He never liked the way the ConVex operated. Much less those pesky little Vex evokers like to summon. Flying and giggling like little fairies. But it’s clear they’ve garnered a lot of power. Somehow.

“Alright. Be careful, X.”

“You too, Ren. It’ll all work out, I promise.” Xisuma offers him a smile, though Ren can’t see much of it.

He turns around towards where he heard the screaming coming from, jumps up and fires a rocket, flying in that direction.

\----

Zedaph reaches out for Impulse, and he takes his hand. He hoists Impulse up, pulling him out of the wreckage. Ren huffs and lets go of the support beam once Impulse is free and the three of them step back.

They all catch their breath, and Impulse is the first one to speak up.

“Jeez, thanks, dude. You really... you really saved me, there.”

“Don’t mention it,” Ren waves it off. “I’m just glad you’re okay, still. Those crystals really are something else!”

“They sure are!” Impulse laughs, only slightly nervously, and he stops leaning on Zedaph’s shoulder. He hisses when he puts his full weight on his left foot, but he looks relatively okay. At least he can stand.

“You have to get outta here,” Ren says. “It’s dangerous here.”

“Yeah, no kidding,” Impulse says. 

Zedaph looks back at the shop that had collapsed as blue crystals burst up from the earth. It’s unclear as to what the shop was supposed to sell before it... well... 

“I’m serious." Ren says. "Xisuma thinks it’s the Vex. We need to run as far away as possible while he tries to deal with them.”

“Deal with the Vex? That’s not gonna go well, is it?” Zedaph says. “I thought they were banned or something!”

“Look, I don’t know,” Ren says. “But tell the others. Get to safety. Impulse, can you walk?”

Impulse nods, his signature smile already back on his face.

“Good. Stay safe, you two.” Ren says and flies off, presumably to help any others in trouble.

Zedaph tugs on Impulse’s arm. “Let’s go. You heard what he said. If it’s really the Vex I don’t want to stick around any longer.”

“Wait,” Impulse pulls his arm back. “Tango’s underground. Working on Decked Out. He hasn’t been responding to chat in any way shape or from, I don’t think he even knows-”

Zedaph’s eyes widen. Tango’s stil... Who knows if these... these crystals are down there as well? _They have to get him out of there._

“Let’s get him, then.” Zedaph says, and Impulse nods. 

They run toward the nearby main entrance, but it appears to be blocked by more crystals. It’s a good thing the two of them know the express way in, and they don’t even have to say anything as they both shoot up into the air towards it. 

Zedaph lands next to what remains of Grian’s barge in the water. The beacon marking the way in is now shining light blue as it passes through some of the crystals. Zedaph doesn’t hesitate for a second and dives down into the hole, gliding down with his elytra into the dungeon.

As the cave opens up beneath him and he glides around the massive room, he sees that it’s been taken over by blue crystals as well. Vex magic crystals, to be precise, if Xisuma's right. Ren talked about it briefly as they were debating on how to save Impulse from underneath that wreckage. He’s had these burst through the ground in his base a while back too, but these ones... these are _different._ They’re massive. Buzzing with so much magical energy that even the non-magically inclined hermits can feel it. 

“Where’s Tango?” Impulse asks as he glides next to him. Zedaph scans the area, and after ducking behind and dodging crystals that still shoot up from the ground and the walls, he spots him in the blackstone area. Working around the crystals as if they don’t bother him. As if they’re not even there.

“Tango!” Zedaph yells and dives down. He tackles him to the ground and they tumble across the floor, bumping into one of the crystals which knocks all of the air out of Zedaph’s lungs. But upon getting in contact with the giant thing Zedaph feels... weird. It’s as if he’s hit his funny bone, but then _all over_ his body.

“Tango! What are you still doing down here?” Impulse asks, making a much more graceful landing, even despite his leg.

“Why, I’m working on my game! You’re spoiling things for yourselves, man!” Tango laughs, untangling himself from Zedaph’s arms.

“Dude, haven’t you seen all these-?” Impulse gestures around. _"things?_ Something’s seriously wrong, Tango. Xisuma instructed all of us to get out of here, as fast as we can. Let’s go.”

“What? Nothing’s wrong, dude! I’m fine down here.” Tango says.

“Don’t tell me the giant blue rocks are a part of the game.”

“They might be!”

“For real?”

“Yes!” Tango says as if it’s obvious. As if the crackling energy and occasional sparks dancing off of them don’t even strike him as bad. Just how long have they been growing down here?

“We need to leave, Tango. Admin’s orders.” Impulse says. “Aren’t you coming with us?”

“I’d really rather stay here, guys. My game is _so_ close to being finished, I can’t just leave it now!”

“If we don’t leave we might not even get to play your game at all!” Zedaph shouts, exasperated at Tango’s reluctance.

“I’m not going! I’m safe down here! If you understood that, you’d stay with me.” Tango says, eyebrows furrowed and arms crossed.

More crystals burst from the ground sending the ground, the walls, and even the ceiling above them shaking. Zedaph holds onto the wall for support, and he can feel his heart beating faster and faster the longer he’s down here. He has to get _out._

“Tango, please, let’s just go,” He says, but Tango stubbornly shakes his head.

“Zed, go.” Impulse tells him.

“What?”

“I’ll stay with Tango, you go tell Xisuma. And if he... y’know, then just run. We’ll be right behind you.”

“What? You can’t be serious, you-!”

Impulse puts a hand on his shoulder, speaking at a lower volume. “It’s okay, dude. Tango isn’t coming. We’ll wait down here until it’s all blown over. We’ll be safe.” He gives him a genuine smile.

Zedaph sighs.

“Fine. But if I come back here and you’re not here anymore then I’ll-”

“Zed. Go.” There’s an urgency in Impulse’s voice.

“Okay. Take care.” Zedaph pulls out a rocket, ready to shoot off and despite everything leave his friends behind when Tango grabs his wrist.

“Where are you going?”

Zedaph pulls away. “Out,” He simply says. Tango looks at him with puppy eyes but Zedaph isn’t having it and turns away.

Tango then turns to Impulse, who is leaning against a wall.

“But you’ll stay, right? You’ll play with me?” Tango asks.

“Yes, yes. I’ll play your game with you while we wait.” 

“Promise?”

“I promise.” Impulse sighs. 

There’s a glint in Tango’s eyes as he smiles, something Zedaph can’t quite put his finger on.

Tango pulls Zedaph into a hug from behind that feels just a tad bit too tight. 

“I can’t wait for you to play my game, too.” He says, squeezing him tightly.

Zedaph worms his way loose and shoots off with his elytra, out of the 1-block wide hole, into the sky.

Something’s wrong. Something's terribly, _terribly_ wrong.

\----

Xisuma flies over to the Town Hall, which he can see is now surrounded by giant blue crystals, pushing up against the walls, even pushing old landscaping out of their way. He lands in front of the building, mindful of how the crystals seem concentrated here.

From outside he can see that Scar is sat atop his throne, legs dangling over the edge in a most casual way. He looks to be humming softly to himself.

“Scar!” Xisuma speaks up, climbing the steps. Scar looks down at him and a grin appears on his face. 

“Xisuma!” He says. “You finally show yourself. Glad you could make it. Come in, come in.”

Xisuma stops at the entrance. 

“What are you doing to this place?” He asks.

Scar’s gasp seems exaggerated. “What are you accusing me of? I haven’t done anything!”

“I think you know very well what’s going on here.” 

“It isn’t anything _bad,_ if that’s what you’re saying.” Scar says, still smiling. “They’re only here to help us.”

_So he does know,_ Xisuma thinks. “Help _who,_ exactly?”

“You hermits of course! I thought this’d be a lovely renovation of the shopping district. As mayor, I thought I’d surprise you all with all of the hard work I’ve been putting into working this all out.” Scar says.

Even from afar Xisuma can see that Scar’s eyes aren’t the bright green they usually are. They’re _blue._ They haven’t been blue since... since... 

“Since last season,” Scar says, finishing X’s thoughts. “It’s been a while since we last saw each other, hasn’t it, Admin?”

“You’re not Scar.” Xisuma says.

“And you’re not getting it. What else is new?” ‘Scar’ says.

“What are you planning, _Vex?”_

Scar’s mouth curls up into an even wider grin. “It wouldn’t be smart of me to tell you, now, would it?” He laughs. “Why don’t you come in, we’ll have a nice cup of tea, and have a little talk?”

Xisuma stays right where he is. “I have a funny feeling your method of ‘talking’ won’t end well for me.”

“Nonsense!” Scar says. “I have the deal of a _lifetime_ for you! Why don’t you just step closer? It’s awfully inconvenient to shout at each other like this.”

“We’re hardly shouting,” Xisuma says, not moving an inch closer. “This is fine, isn’t it?”

Scar scoffs, dropping his smile for a fraction of a second.

“What are you here for, then, if not to talk to your one and only mayor?”

“I could ask you the same thing. You’re using him, aren’t you?”

Scar squints his eyes at Xisuma, staying quiet for a few seconds. Thinking. 

“He willingly gave himself to us, _Admin._ Watch your mouth. Don’t test us.” His voice sounds layered, but then snaps back to normal with his next sentence. “If you’re not going to step closer and cooperate I’m afraid I’ll have to use force.” He says. 

Scar snaps his fingers and blue sparks dart into the air. 

From around the corner Cub and Bdubs appear, their eyes empty and alight in a similar blue. They walk towards Xisuma, and he takes a few steps back.

They stop at the entrance. Seemingly awaiting Scar (or the Vex)’s orders. Silent. Though they’re not wearing any Vex masks.

Scar isn’t either, Xisuma notices.

He's about to ask about it when Scar, again, answers his question before he can even speak up.

“Oh, but they _are_ wearing them.” He purrs. Scar floats down from atop his diamond throne, landing on top of the blue carpet without a sound. He takes a few steps closer, as if he’s eager to see the action from up close.

He snaps his fingers again, and Xisuma watches in horror as Cub’s face twists and contorts, turning blue, pulling the corners of his mouth into an impossibly wide smile. His eyes turn bright white, his skin solid and blue. Cub’s entire face morphs into a perfect Vex mask within a matter of seconds.

Cub reaches out for Xisuma, steps outside of the Town Hall, and appalled at what he just saw Xisuma grabs Cub, grabs his face. He tries to pull the mask off, but he can’t. _Of course_ he can’t.

“He gave up his face when he gave in,” Scar says, voice crackling with energy, Vex giggling in echoes as he speaks.

“It won’t come off. Unless you want him to look something like... _this.”_ Scar snaps his fingers again, and Cub’s mask disappears. Xisuma gasps.

Void.

A hollow, cold, _cold_ void where his face used to be. 

...

It’s gone. 

Cub’s gone.

“He sure is,” Scar cackles. “Isn’t it beautiful? What the force of all the Vex combined over time can amount to?” He starts laughing.

Xisuma can feel something bubbling inside of him.

Anger. Fear. Shock. Conviction.

“Give him back!” He yells at Scar. “Give Cub back! He’s your _friend,_ give his face _back!”_

Scar only begins laughing louder.

“Oh, this is beautiful! This is amazing!” He cackles. “Oh, he won’t be coming back. Not to you, dear Admin. He’s as much part Vex as the Vex are part of him.”

“Let him _go!”_ Xisuma dashes up the steps toward Scar, but his body goes incorporeal when Xisuma makes contact with him. X almost runs into the throne, barely stepping aside and regaining his balance.

“Let them go, _please...”_ He hates having to beg. Especially the _Vex._

“Hmm,” Scar floats up to his diamond throne again, taking his seat and casually dangling his legs over one armrest again.

Before Xisuma can plead any more (because what else is there he can do?), Scar snaps his fingers, and the Vex mask is back in place. 

It morphs back into Cub’s face, though his eyes are left cold and empty.

Glowing white.

“Cub?” Xisuma asks.

Cub blinks.

“Cub, can you hear me?”

“Oh, please,” Scar rolls his eyes. _“Of course_ he can hear you, he just can’t reply.”

“Wh-”

“He’s been a bad ConVex.” Scar says. “If he hadn’t warned you our takeover would have gone so much more smoothly. It’s only natural he pays for what he's done.”

Xisuma looks from Scar back to Cub. Cub, who opens his mouth, but no sound comes out. He looks at Bdubs, and sees the same hollow look in his eyes. Xisuma’s heart sinks in his chest.

He failed them. He was supposed to protect the hermits from things like this and he failed. He let them get hurt.

“It feels good to be in power. Doesn’t it, Xisuma?”

“Scar, you have to snap out of it.” Xisuma tries. 

“‘Scar’,” He scoffs. “Right. We’ve been planning for far too long to let it go now, Admin. You cannot stop us any longer. Not even your pathetic attempt to hide all your hermits will save any of their skins.”

“You don’t even know where they are.” Xisuma spits at him.

“You don’t even know who’s been taken yet.” Scar retorts. Xisuma’s blood chills.

“I have eyes everywhere, X. Don’t underestimate me. I’ll find them all, and they’ll all be part of us.” Scar turns to face him. Those cold eyes staring right into Xisuma’s soul.

“You could be a part of it too, Xisumavoid. Can’t you feel the _power_ emanating from the crystals outside? That could be _yours,_ Xisuma. Think about it.”

“Never.” Xisuma says, ready to get out and get the other hermits to safety.

“These crystals give us life. They give us energy. We’ve been cultivating them for months. You’ll be grateful we did, Xisuma. You’ll be very grateful for them.”

“Fuck you.” Xisuma spits.

“I’m extending my hospitality, here. It’d be rude to decline.” Scar says, unamused.

“I’m leaving.” Xisuma says curtly.

“Not without saying goodbye, first?” Scar awws.

_“Goodbye.”_ Xisuma turns around on his heels, taking big strides down the steps of the town hall. He pushes past Cub and Bdubs, neither of them making a move for him.

There’s someone at the bottom of the stairs, which takes Xisuma by surprise. He thought he sent everyone away? What... what’s _Tango_ doing here?!

There’s even more crystals littering the landscape, the grass and shops that were covering this land barely recognizable as more and more blue slowly covers the area. 

_At least Tango’s okay,_ Xisuma thinks. They have to get out of here.

Xisuma walks up to him, ready to grab his arm and fly off with a rocket when he sees that Tango’s eyes begin to glow. His mouth curling up into a grin.

No, he was _already_ smiling. 

It’s no coincidence that Tango was standing here.

He was waiting for him.

_He was already-_

Tango steps up and grabs him into a hug. He has a rather strong grip, and Xisuma struggles against him, trying to pull away.

“Tango, not you too...”

He can hear Scar cackling behind him, his laugh echoing from inside the Town Hall.

Tango drags X up the steps again, back into the building. He’s turned around and Cub and Tango are behind him in the blink of an eye, holding him down and forcing him onto his knees. Bdubs appears before him and forcefully removes his helmet.

Scar, now down on the ground again, walks up to them. He produces a shiny new mask out of thin air. Scar is practically buzzing at the prospect of Xisuma being subdued by Vex magic.

Xisuma shakes, pulls, squirms, screams and tugs, tries _anything_ but nothing seems to work. Scar is beaming, eyes glinting even through the magic light that emanates from them. 

Xisuma keeps his mouth shut. Nothing that he wants to say will be enough to stop it. There’s not enough time to shout all the curses at the Vex that his mind is _screaming_ at him to do. He’s sure that Scar can already hear them, anyway.

The cold, smooth mask is placed on his face, and for a moment, there’s only quiet.

Darkness.

Then, with a crackle of electricity, the world is brought back all at once. Laughter fills his head, the mask suddenly feeling too tight against his face.

Cub and Tango let him go, and immediately Xisuma’s hands move up to the edges of the mask, pulling at it to try and get it off. He digs his nails into the space where the mask meets his skin but screams when he finds that it _hurts._

... 

He touches the front of the mask, and it feels just like what he would expect a smooth porcelain mask to feel like. But it feels strangely _hot_ at his fingertips at the same time. He can feel himself trace his own skin, his _own_ face when he touches it.

It itches.

He realizes that it’s fusing to his face. He can _feel_ it.

Too late does Xisuma remember to pull up an admin screen, scrolling through the different commands to see if there’s anything he can do.

“Wonderful.” Scar says, gripping the communicator from him, admin screens still open.

“There, was that so hard?” Scar purrs, handing the device to Cub who surely must know what he’s looking for.

Underneath the mask Xisuma can feel his own face contort to its features. His mouth being pulled into an unnatural smile. His eyes growing wide, his cheeks filling in the mask’s. 

Scar is so gracious to provide him with a mirror.

Xisuma stares back at his own face. There’s... there’s no mask. Is it... is it gone?

He puts a hand to his cheek. Cold. It still feels like-

_The mask is still..._

Xisuma collapses to his knees, shaking. The constant laughter of what he knows are the Vex turns muffled. Cloudy. In the back of his mind.

No, in the front. _Xisuma’s_ the one being pushed to the back.

He tries to open his mouth, tries to fight his own muscles not listening to him. The smile that he wears on his face is taunting him. His own eyes staring back at him from the mirror, white light drowning out his own warm brown.

“There’s a good boy.” Scar says, patting his head. It feels distant, but... good. He hates how that spark of magic draws him further in, drowns his mind further away. As soon as Scar’s touch is gone he wants to feel it again. _More._

“In due time, X. I know how you feel. It’s good, isn’t it?”

He’s not talking to him. He’s talking to the Vex inhabiting his body.

Xisuma can hear himself reply, but it’s not his own voice. It’s multiple, perhaps _dozens_ of voices layered, intertwined with his own. But he isn’t the one speaking.

“It feels good to be corporeal again.” His voice says. His body moves, gets up. Scar praises it by patting him again, the crackle of magic more than evident. Xisuma’s body shivers, and he can feel something within him being brought to life.

A core. Something on his back, bursting from within. The pain is drowned out, muffled as he recedes further and further into his own mind.

He gets to keep his voice. He gets to have more power than the others. 

Xisuma wants to cry. He wants to _scream._ But even trapped deep within himself, he keeps smiling. His face permanently twisted into a grin.

It’s not like he can do much else.

\----

Joe stops to rest underneath a tree, taking shade under its leaves.

He’s been walking for god knows how long, now. He’s not sure when the world border got lifted, as he’s sure he must have encountered it by now. He checks his coordinates on his communicator and, sure enough, he’s already thousands of blocks away from spawn. Away from the shopping district.

He hasn’t heard from the others in a while. Some are too afraid to use their communicators, while others are... Well, Joe doesn’t like to think about that too much.

They haven’t heard from Xisuma either, since those blue crystals took over. It’s... lonely. Joe knows they may call themselves hermits, but not having seen or spoken to anyone does take its toll. 

Joe slumps down against the tree, absentmindedly nibbling on a golden carrot. He’ll have to settle down, soon, he knows. He’s running low on supplies.

Maybe he’s far enough, now. Maybe the Vex can’t reach him here. There’s bound to be a village out here, maybe he can start his base of operations from there.

Joe closes his eyes for a moment, ready to doze off, when he hears a telltale _‘vwoop’,_ followed by the sound of teleportation particles poofing into the air.

Quickly Joe opens his eyes, looking up at the figure who now stands before him. He catches sight of the last few blue particles disappearing into nothingness.

“Howdy Xisuma,” Joe says, helping himself up onto his feet again. He holds out a hand, but Xisuma doesn’t take it.

“You’ve made it quite far, Joe. It’s been tough to track you down,” Xisuma says instead. “What are you doing all the way out here?”

Joe retracts his hand. “Why, I’ve been trying to get as far away as possible, as per your request, dear Xisuma,” He says.

Xisuma’s expression barely changes. “Oh, silly me! Right, I’ve come to tell you that it’s all fixed now, you can all come back.”

“Really?”

“We’re holding a meeting in Town Hall, we need everyone to be there.” 

“So let me get this straight, you’re saying that everything’s okay again? The crystals are gone? What about Cub? And Scar? And all the others?” Joe asks.

“Never better.” Is all Xisuma says.

Joe takes a step back, but is met with his back against the tree. He doesn’t like this. He doesn’t like this at all.

Xisuma’s eyes. That smile.

They must have gotten him.

They’re not safe. Not even out here. They never were. The Vex have Xisuma. They have all of their data, all of their coordinates-

Xisuma must somehow have realized that the jig is up, as he steps closer and blocks any chance of Joe getting away.

“You have a way with words, Joe. They like that about you.” He says, his voice giving way to the layers of others. “You’ll do just fine as a Vex.” 

Joe, left with no other option, raises his iron sword against him. Against his own admin. His own _friend._ He- he isn’t even wearing his helmet. That should have been the _first_ hint that something wasn’t right.

Xisuma’s grin only grows wider. Impossibly wide, even. He swats Joe’s sword out of his hand, electrical sparks running from the blade up to Joe’s arm as he does so. Xisuma brings up his other hand, the air above it sparkling with white and blue particles.

He produces a Vex mask out of thin air. 

\----

Scar looks from atop his throne as more and more hermits gather at his feet. Their faces cold as porcelain, their glowing eyes looking to him for a command.

For each hermit he sends away, two return. It won’t be long before they’re all back together. Whole. 

He can hear their thoughts dying out. Fading away, making place for the Vex to take over. The Vex with whom he shares a connection. Whom he can control with the flick of a wrist, a snap of his fingers. 

The server is going to look _amazing_ . Finally. _Finally_ they succeeded. _Finally_ they’re gaining full control over it all. _Finally_ they’re claiming their rightful place at the top.

The hermits tried to shut them out, but they failed.

All it took was a small gap, and a willing host. 

The rest is history.

Let the chaos reign.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This was brought to you by: Excessive screaming about the developments in hermitcraft (especially about what’s going on in and around the mayor. Keep an eye out, everybody), many videos, lots of discussions with friends, and also [this video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1WAlkyxz2mU;) which I find absolutely terrific & wanted to share :P
> 
> ~~... I want the vex to come back~~
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!! Let me know what you thought?


End file.
